


Insecure ex begs for her second chance

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your ex-girlfriend couldn't satisfy you. She's subpar in bed; her body isn't particularly impressive; so you decided you should be dating girls within your league. After throwing a tantrum while breaking up, she came back a few weeks later, hoping you'd give a her second chance. She was begging on her knees, in a quite literal way.
Kudos: 1





	Insecure ex begs for her second chance

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[She knocks on the door.]

Please, don’t close the door on me! Please! It’ll only take a minute!

I’m sorry, okay? I want to apologise, for cutting you off so abruptly. It was entirely my fault.

I should’ve tried to sit down and have a talk with you. But instead I was an immature idiot, and I sabotaged our relationship.

I realised I’ve made a massive mistake, and I want to rectify that.

Can I… Come in? Thank you. Thanks for being so patient.

I’ll take a seat on the sofa, I guess. You can sit next to me if you want. [voice quiets] But… I guess you don’t want to.

Look, I know you’re sitting there looking at me in disgust. But I’ve changed a lot since we last spoke. 

I did a lot of self-reflection, and I understood what I did was wrong. I hope you can forgive me for it.

I know it’s a lot to ask. Burnt bridges and all that.

I’m sorry I was an awful girlfriend. I was too bossy with you, and I didn’t care what you thought.

Really, if you give me another chance, I’d do it differently. I’d do anything to get you back.

[panicked] Please, don’t kick me out! What more could I possibly offer you?

[short pause]

Well, I’m sorry I didn’t want to deepthroat you when we were dating. I guess I just wasn’t comfortable with it.

[sighs] I kind of understand why you… slept with her that day.

I heard all of it, you know.

I came back from work early, and saw the extra car in the driveway.

I was already suspicious, so I made my way inside as quietly as possible.

I stopped right under the staircase. Because I heard noises coming from the bedroom upstairs.

She was moaning from so much pleasure, begging for you to fuck her like an animal.

You were grunting and panting as well. You sounded more enthusiastic than you ever did with me.

That’s when I started crying. Because I knew I couldn’t please you like she did. 

She’s curvier than me; she’s flirtier than me; and I could tell you enjoy her company more than mine.

How could I even compete…

No, I get it. She’s much better in bed than I am. You don’t need to tell me the details.

But I’ve changed now. I think we could still be a couple. As long as you stay with me, I’d do anything for you.

It’ll be worth it, I promise. We’re meant to be with each other, and we can forget about this… incident in no time.

You’re still thinking about her, right? I can tell you aren’t paying any attention.

But I bet I can change your mind.

[flirty] Surprise, surprise. You thought I’d never be the one to initiate it. But here I am, on my knees in front of you with my mouth wide open.

Would you like me to undo my blouse and set those tits free? Maybe unzip your jeans while I’m at it?

You have to make a promise though. Tell me that we’re going to get back together. Please don’t ever leave me again.

And I’ll do this for you every day. Whenever you want it. 

I’ll wake you up every morning with my mouth, and you won’t ever have to worry about morning wood again.

I know I wasn’t good at sex in the past. But that’s changed now.

I’ve been watching a lot of the porn you liked. I trained myself with toys so I could be like those girls.

Would you like to see how well I did?

[giggles] I’ve missed your cock… It felt like ages since I’ve last had it.

[kisses] You have such an amazing cock. No wonder that slut wants it so bad.

But you’re with me now. Nothing would make me happier than to see you care about me.

[Licking and slurping noises]

I just… Can’t live without you. I’ve tried to let go… But nothing matters more than being yours.

And I can’t wait to be yours again. I want to feel you inside me like you used to.

[Improvise a blowjob for the next minute.]

I hope my mouth makes a nice and warm cock socket. It’s no good for anything else anyways.

You can push it in deeper. Remember, whatever makes you happy, [loud moan as he holds her head down] Makes me happy.

Didn’t you always want to fuck my adorable face? I’m all yours. 

[Deepthroating noises followed by violent gags and coughs]

I’m sorry. I’m still new to this. Please give me a minute.

No, don’t leave! I promise I can do better. It’s all my fault.

Just don’t mind my gag reflex, okay? I don’t care how much it hurts as long as you enjoy yourself.

[Violent gags and facefucking noises]

[Muffled moans as her head is being held down, then coughing and panting]

You’ve made me into… Such a mess. My face is ruined with your pre-cum and my spit. It’s drooling all the way down to my breasts.

Are you… Happy now? You won’t abandon me if I do this every day, right?

I’ll pull up my skirt for you. See? Those are the pantyhose you bought for me. I remember you saying they were a great fit for my legs.

[He rips them apart] Ah! You went straight for my pussy. But that’s good, because it means you want to have me.

Yes, I’ll get on all fours for you. Do you want my ass a bit higher? Ah! [loud slaps]

[moans as he inserts]

Yes… Take me. Be a little rough with me. I don’t care.

[Improv some moaning and sex noises throughout the next bit]

I’m so glad… You’re finally paying attention to me.

I know other girls are much more attractive. The way your eyes glue to them, it makes me feel worthless.

But you can still appreciate me, right? 

Tell me how good I feel. Tell me how tight my pussy is wrapped around your cock.

Other girls can’t do this, right? They won’t be as submissive as I am. 

[loud slaps as she moans]

I’m sorry, babe. I deserve to be punished after leaving you. I’ve been a bad girl.

[Loud slaps ensue]

But you can forgive me, right? If you use me as your personal cum rag every day, then we could forget about this.

Were you thinking of other girls? Please, just focus on me. Can’t you see how much I want you?

See, I’m capable of taking it all the way in. It’s like my pussy was moulded for your cock.

Faster, babe. I want to feel every inch of it.

Mark me from the inside. Claim me as yours so we’ll never be separated again.

Your thrusting is getting intense now. We were meant to be together.

[Improv some moaning until both orgasm]

No other girl would let you creampie her like that, right? No one would let you shoot your warm, sticky semen anywhere you like.

But I’ll do that anytime for you. I’ll never say no to fucking you.

A part of you is inside me permanently now. Will the rest of you stay as well?

[Cry of happiness and joy.]

Thank you! Thank you so much!

I knew you’d take me back, babe. I knew it was all just a misunderstanding.

So, I’ll move back in tomorrow. This afternoon, even, if I’m quick with packing.

You want me to stay here for now? Sure, I’m more than happy to do that.

I love you, babe. I promise I’ll never let you down again.

Would you do the same for me? Promise me you’ll never leave me or cheat on me again.\

[kisses]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
